The Finchel IPod Shuffle: Part Deux
by gleeme33
Summary: Exactly what the title says. My new IPod Shuffle Challenge response, since the first one I have posted is now really old.


**The IPod Shuffle: Part Two. Since I have a **_**much **_**different IPod now. :) Sorry that no Glee songs came up in the shuffle! :( Thanks and enjoy. **

_Finchel IPod Shuffle: Part Deux_

**1. Whispering by: Spring Awakening Original Broadway Cast (Lea Michele) **

It was like whatever she did was wrong…even when it felt so damn right. Every single day she lives without him, there's heartache. There's darkness. Pain. Mourning. You can hear it whispering through the air. Anything and everything she did wasn't right – what a shame, what a sin. Such a mystery, it was to them. You could hear their longing on the wind. But she still remembers when she had him on his knees, faithful and adoring. And he loved…so she let him love her. If that was her story, well…so be it. Listen, and you'll hear…the hope, the new life. Is it something beautiful? Their new chance? You don't know. All you hear now is…whispering.

**2. Perfect For You by: Next To Normal Original Broadway Cast (Jennifer Damiano and Adam Chanler-Berat)**

The planet is poisoned; the world filled with death and disease, the globe gets hotter by deadly degrees each day. But none of that mattered. They could be dancing with death – he didn't care. As long as she was there – standing there, next to him. They danced at the edge of destruction. But it didn't matter – they danced together. He could he perfect for her. Sure he was lazy, a loner…and the list goes on and on. But even if he wasn't perfect – and he _wasn't _– he'd _be _perfect…he'd make himself perfect, and perfect for her. Even if the world ends right now, even if it's something he can't fix…he'd fix her. He'd be perfect for her. And she'd be perfect for him, too.

**3. I'm Not That Girl by: Wicked Original Broadway Cast (Idina Menzel)**

Why? Why can't she be that perfectly primped blonde cheerleader? He's with _her_, she tells herself…but…when their hands touch, or eyes meet…there's a sudden silence or…heat. Her heart leaps. He's the one. He's that boy. But she's not the one…that girl. She'll never be. Every so often, she pretends she is…but she's not. That's reality. Gold hair with a gentle curl…that's the girl he chose. And she's _not _that girl. Why even pretend to be, or wish she were? Wishing only wounds the heart. There's a girl – you know her – and he loves her. But it's not her. It never will be.

**4. Fearless by: Taylor Swift**

It was pouring rain, and not exactly the best night to break down on some random road. But it wasn't all bad. There a pretty glow off the pavement as they got out of the car. Maybe they wouldn't make it to the dance. But…they could always dance right there. Once they get going again, she starts wondering. Does he know how giddy she is right now? Does she know how happy his is right now? Even in a storm, in their best dressed, they both felt one thing…fearless. They didn't know how it got better then this. He looks at her and not the road. She wished she had a camera to capture it. She's…nervous. And she's _never _nervous. But he kisses her. That was there first kiss. And it was really something…it was fearless. It just doesn't get any better then this.

**5. The Word Of Your Body by: Spring Awakening Original Broadway Cast (Lea Michele and Jonathon Groff)**

She thought it was just too unreal to not be a dream. He didn't know what to make of it. It didn't make sense, but that's what made it right. It was wrong…or was it? He held her hand for the first time, and their eyes met for the first. Didn't they know how much they…wanted each other? There would be trouble…and heartache. They'd be each other's heartache, in the end. But it didn't matter. Not today. It felt like a dream. Like a fantasy. They both knew it, too. They knew that they couldn't do anything about what the outcome would be…but it just didn't matter. His hand fit into her's so perfectly. There lips touched so perfectly. Nothing else would matter, no matter what anyone said.


End file.
